La Ville et le Prince
by Kinomoto-Mira
Summary: Le prince est rentré chez lui, mais ses souvenirs de la Terre le rendent seul. Alors, il part pour chercher une nouvelle aventure. Si j'ai fait des erreurs, dites-les-moi! Parfois j'oublie ma grammaire.


Sarah

La Ville et le Prince

Quand le petit prince est retourné à sa planète, il était très fatigué et très content de voir sa rose. Il lui a donné une longue déscription de son voyage, mais il n'a pas raconté l'histoire du jardin des roses. Chaque jour il arrachait des pousses de baobabs et jouait avec son mouton. Sa vie est devenue normale et le prince était heureux. Mais quand il dormait, il rêvait du sable et des puits. Il pensait au désert et à ses amis.

"Pourquoi semblez-vous triste?" a finalement demandé la rose. Le petit prince, en mettant le mouton dans sa caisse, s'est levé.

"Je sais que je ne dois pas être triste," a-t-il dit. "J'ai vous et j'ai mes volcans. Et j'ai mon mouton qui m'amuse beaucoup."

"Alors, si vous êtes triste sans raison, je ne pourrai rien faire!" a dit la rose. Elle a pensé. "Voulez-vous visiter une autre planète?"

"Comme la Terre?"

"Pas comme la Terre. Elle est trop vaste, et le voyage prendra trop de temps. Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il y a beacoup d'autres planètes près d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Pensez-vous que je puisse partir?" Et il a marché, cherchant quelque chose. Il a regardé dans les volcans. Il a regardé sous la caisse du mouton. Il a regardé sous l'arbuste où il avait trouvé son arrosoir et son globe. Puis, il est revenu à la rose.

"Je n'ai pas de pot de fleurs," a-t-il dit.

"Ah, je suis une fleur," a répondu la rose. "J'ai des racines. Je n'ai pas besoin de voyager. Mais les hommes aiment un peu d'aventure. Amusez-vous bien."

"Je vais amener mon mouton," a dit le prince.

"Je ne le crains pas!" a crié la rose, mais le prince a mis le dessin du mouton dans sa poche. "Au revoir," a-t-elle dit. "Revenez avant un an."

"Au revoir," a dit le prince, et il est parti.

Le prince regardait toutes les étoiles et les planètes attentivement. "Je veux tout voir," pensait-il. "Peut-être que j'aime l'aventure comme ma rose m'a dit." Les oiseaux qui le portaient se sont soudainement arrêtés. Ils ont commencé à plonger, et le prince a fermé ses yeux rapidement. Quand les oiseaux ont atterri, il regardait ses environs. Il y avait de très grands bâtiments et, contre les murs, des caisses et des sacs.

"Ah, c'est étrange, ça," a-t-il dit. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec tous ces déchets ici?" Et il a commencé à marcher. Les murs en verre et en brique le fascinaient. "C'est une planète très propre. Mais elle est très grise! Ils n'aiment pas la couleur ici." Le soleil se couchait, et il commençait à faire noir. Le petit prince a pris le dessin du mouton. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme lit?"

Le mouton n'a rien dit, mais le prince a aperçu une petite place avec des bancs et un réverbère éteint.

"Ah, l'allumeur aimerait cette planète," pensait-il, assis sur un banc. "Les jours semblent long. Mais c'est la nuit. Où sont les allumeurs?"

Le réverbère s'est allumé avec tous les autres, et la ville est devenue un peu plus claire.

Le petit prince s'est couché sur son banc, mais le ciel était trop brillant pour voir les étoiles. "Quelle drôle de planète," a dit le prince. "Ils n'aiment pas la nuit…" Et il a dormi.

Le lendemain, le petit prince regardait les bâtiments pendant l'heure de pointe. Toutes les autres personnes couraient, mais le prince a vu que beaucoup de bâtiments étaient faits avec du sable et il restait dans sa place. Il demandait à chaque personne, "Pourquoi faites-vous les choses avec du sable?" Mais personne n'a répondu. Il a aperçu une fille dans un uniforme scolaire qui ne se dépêchait pas. "Pardon…mais pourquoi faites-vous les choses avec du sable ici?"

"Ce n'est pas du sable," a répondu la fille. "C'est du béton. C'est très utile."

"Béton? Quel drôle de mot! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ah…c'est comme le sable, mais plus solide, je pense." Elle regardait les vêtements du petit prince. "De quelle école es-tu? Je ne connais pas ton uniforme."

Le prince ne comprenait pas, et puis il a posé une autre question. "C'est une grande planète, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," a dit la fille, fière. "Toute cette planète est une grande ville, plus grande que toutes les villes de la Terre. Sur les lunes, on cultive de la nourriture et on fait d'autres choses utiles."

"Et les animaux aussi?"

"Oui, un peu. Mais dans la ville, on a seulement de très petits animaux. Les autres sont trop encombrants."

"J'ai un mouton," a dit le prince. "Mais il n'est pas encombrant." Et il lui a montré le dessin du mouton.

"Ah, c'est très petit, ça. Est-ce qu'il dort sur sa feuille de papier?"

"Il est fatigué maintenant, je pense." Et le prince a regardé son reflet dans un bâtiment en verre. Les deux marchaient en silence comme ça. Le prince regardait toutes les choses dans la rue, et la fille regardait le prince. (Il oubliait d'attendre avant de traverser la rue, et la fille ne voulait pas un autre souci.)

Finalement elle s'est arrêté, devant un bâtiment en brique. "C'est mon école," a-t-elle dit. "Veux-tu entrer? Tu ne devrais pas aller en classe, si tu marchais seul comme ça." Et le prince l'a suivi. Ils marchaient vers une petite porte bleue. "C'est la bibliothèque. Entre vite! Les classes commencent!"

Le prince est entré, et la fille est partie en courant pour ne pas être en retard. L'école avait une très bonne bibliothèque, et le prince marchait lentement, en regardant tous les étagères. "Incroyable," a-t-il dit. Il a trouvé une chaise cachée dans les étagères et il cherchait des livres qui semblaient intéressants. Il lisait un peu (le géographe lui avait enseigné), mais il aimait regarder les dessins aussi. Finalement une cloche a sonné et la fille est entrée dans la bibliothèque.

"Alors, tu as passé un bon matin?" elle a dit en voyant le prince.

"Très bon. Tu as une ville dans ta ville ici!"

La fille sourit. "Ah, c'est vrai. Viens avec moi. On a besoin de déjeuner."

Ils sont allés à la cantine et la fille a pris son déjeuner. Le petit prince n'aimait pas l'air de la soupe, et il a pris des biscuits salés et du céleri pour son mouton. La fille s'est assise sur un banc dans la cour de l'école. Le petit prince s'est assis à côté d'elle.

"Tu m'as dit que c'est une grande planète," a dit la fille finalement. "Alors, ta planète est petite?"

"Très petite," a répondu le prince. "Il y a trois volcans, ma rose, et d'autres plantes." Il a regardé la fille gravement. "Il n'y a pas de plantes ici, n'est-ce pas?"

La fille pensait. "C'est vrai, on n'a pas beaucoup de plantes. Elles ont besoin de soleil et de vent, et elles n'aiment pas notre ville. Je pense qu'il y a des arbres qui poussent ici. Mais je ne les ai jamais vus."

Le petit prince ont passé une semaine sur cette planète. Un jour, quand les classes étaient finies, le prince et la fille ont repris leur promenade, arrêtant devant un immeuble. "Veux-tu rentrer chez moi, ou…as-tu besoin de rentrer chez toi?"

Le prince pensait. "Tu as une planète intéressante, et ta ville est belle, mais j'ai ma rose chez moi. Et elle veut que je retourne avant un an." Il a mis ses mains dans ses poches. "J'ai un caillou qui vient de la Terre, si tu le veux."

"Ah, c'est très beau. Merci!" a dit la fille en mettant le caillou dans son sac. Elle a donné au prince un petit livre avec l'image d'une étoile sur la couverture. "Je pense que tu vas l'aimer. C'est un vieux livre, mais c'est bon."

Le prince a ouvert le livre et il a commencé à lire. "Quelqu'un a écrit quelque chose ici," a-t-il dit. "'Eloïse?' Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

La fille a ri. "C'est mon prénom!"

"Moi je n'ai pas de prénom," a dit le petit prince. "Mais ça me convient parfaitement. Si je reviens, je te chercherai."

"Moi aussi. Et je vais t'écrire," la fille a dit. "Tu habites sûr l'astéroïde B 612, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mon ami sur la Terre me l'a dit, oui." Et le prince commencait à partir quand il a vu quelque chose d'incroyable. Il y avait, entre deux pierres dans la rue, une petite pousse, comme celle d'un arbre.

"Tu as raison," a-t-il dit doucement. "Les plantes, elles veulent toujours pousser…"

"Quoi?" a dit la fille, rentrant chez elle.

Le petit prince n'a fait que sourire.


End file.
